Tentang Dia
by uLiezha
Summary: Cinta itu seperti puzzle, kadang kita keliru menyusun kepingannya. Bingung harus meletakkan kepingan itu dimana. Seperti yang pernah kualami. Namun kini, tak ada sedikitpun ragu ketika kuletakkan kepingan hatiku di dalam hatinya. Sekuel Tentang Aku, Kau, dan Dia


**Tentang Dia**

Cinta itu seperti puzzle, kadang kita keliru menyusun kepingannya.

Bingung harus meletakkan kepingan itu dimana. Seperti yang pernah kualami.

Namun kini, tak ada sedikitpun ragu ketika kuletakkan kepingan hatiku di dalam hatinya.

Author : uL!eZha

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rate : M

Warning : AU, MissTypo(s), OOC, Hinata's PoV, dll.

**Sekuel Tentang Aku, Kau, dan Dia**

_**Scene 1**_

Liburan musim panasku ternyata singkat! Sebenarnya tidak terlalu singkat. Namun karena terlalu banyak tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi, jadinya terasa begitu singkat.

Setelah sebelumnya aku menyempatkan diri pulang ke rumah menemui ayah dan adikku, aku juga meluangkan waktu untuk mampir ke rumah Kak Neji, berbagi cerita dengan Kak Tenten dan menemani Akira berjalan-jalan. Dan tentu saja, mengunjungi makam anakku. Kini, hanya tersisa satu minggu untuk berkeliling Eropa.

'Hhh..., benar-benar musim panas yang panas...,' keluhku dalam hati.

Sebenarnya, agak membosankan jalan-jalan sendirian. Namun dengan bekal kamera di tangan, cukup untuk menemani perjalananku yang sepi ini. Mengabadikan moment unik dengan menangkapnya dalam bentuk foto adalah hobby yang tak sempat kutekuni saat kuliah dulu.

Akan tetapi di sini, aku bisa menyalurkan kegiatan favoritku ini sesuka hati. Apalagi banyak bangunan dengan arsitektur klasik maupun modern berjajar di kota-kota besar di benua para bule ini. Seperti saat aku travelling ke Madrid dan Barcelona di Spanyol minggu lalu, dan sekarang aku menenggelamkan diri ke tengah keramaian kota Paris.

Negara monarchi dengan begitu banyak peninggalan arsitektural yang indah. Bahkan Le Corbusier, salah satu arsitek beraliran modern favoritku juga berasal dari negara ini. Dan aku merasa sangat beruntung karena akhirnya, kemarin aku sempat mendatangi hasil karyanya, Chapelle Notre-Dame-du-Haut de Ronchamp. Sedangkan hari ini, rencananya aku ingin mengunjungi Musée du Louvre.

Entahlah, tapi kadang aku merasa seleraku pada karya seni sedikit bergeser. Dulu, aku lebih suka karya seni yang diapresiasi melalui indera pendengaran. Namun kini, aku lebih bisa menikmati karya seni yang memanjakan penglihatan.

Mungkin karena sudah lama telingaku tidak dibuai oleh alunan musik. Hn..., jika membicarakan musik, aku jadi teringat Kak Neji. Bulan depan dia akan perform dalam sebuah event di Jerman. Kuharap Kak Tenten dan Akira ikut ke Jerman. Dan siapa tahu, dia juga datang.

'Eh?! Kenapa aku tiba-tiba teringat dia, ya?' tanyaku dalam hati. Sontak aku menggelengkan kepala membuyarkan anganku tentangnya.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat karya seni di Musée du Louvre, aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku berkeliling kota. Mengambil beberapa foto detail bangunan, pun beberapa peristiwa unik yang terjadi di sepanjang jalan. Terlalu larut dalam menikmati hiruk pikuk kota Paris, tanpa sadar aku tersesat.

_**Scene 2**_

Lelah menyusuri langkah tanpa arah, perhatianku tersita pada kerumunan orang di seberang jalan. Penasaran, aku melangkah menuju ke sana. Sepertinya ada seniman jalanan sedang mempertontonkan kebolehannya bermain musik.

Setelah sampai di seberang, tampak seorang wanita bersurai merah sedang menari dengan begitu lincah. Gerakannya sangat erotis, tapi indah. Begitu penuh hasrat, penuh gairah. Setiap liuk tubuhnya bersinergi dengan hentakan musik dari perkusi yang dimainkan oleh seorang pria bersurai kuning terang.

'Di-dia...' batinku terkejut ketika melihat pria tampan bermata biru sedang bermain perkusi mengiringi sang penari.

Orang-orang tampak lebih tertarik memperhatikan gadis cantik bersurai merah itu, tapi tidak diriku. Kedua mataku tersita oleh sang penabuh perkusi. Aku hanya memandangi wajahnya yang tampak semakin tampan.

Ketika pertunjukkan selesai, sang penari bergerak menuju para penonton sambil mengulurkan topi yang tadi dia kenakan saat menari. Beberapa orang mengulurkan tangan dan memberikan uang. Ada yang berupa kepingan logam, ada yang berupa kertas berlembar-lembar.

Setelah kerumunan para penonton terpencar, gadis cantik itu berlari menuju si pria jabrik bermata biru. Tanpa pikir panjang memeluk tubuh kekar pria tampan itu dan mencium pipinya dengan mesra.

DEG! Itu memang dia. Rupanya dia sudah punya kekasih baru sekarang.

Aku ingin segera beranjak, tapi kakiku terasa berat. Penglihatanku kabur perlahan melihat pemandangan yang membuat hatiku terkoyak barusan. Aku ingin menjauh, tapi ada rindu. Aku ingin mendekat, tapi aku ragu.

"Hinata?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkanku. Dia memanggil namaku.

"Kau kenal dia, Naruto?" tanya gadis itu kepadanya.

"Na-Naruto...," aku balas menyapanya, canggung dan malu.

"Dia adik sepupu Neji," jawabnya merespon pertanyaan gadis itu.

Tak mau melihat mereka lebih lama, aku segera memutar tubuh dan berlalu dari tempat itu.

"Tunggu, Hinata!" panggilnya berusaha mencegahku.

Aku jengah. Kupercepat langkah kakiku. Bahkan kini aku berlari.

"Hinata! Tunggu!" dia mencekal lenganku. Mau tak mau aku berhenti.

"Lepaskan aku, Naruto," pintaku dengan suara lirih. Entah sejak kapan air mataku jatuh, tapi aku menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahku.

"Kenapa kau menghindar dariku, Hinata?" dia bertanya tanpa basa-basi. "Hei! Kenapa kau menangis?" dia bertanya lagi.

Kali ini aku merasa terintimidasi.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabku sekenanya. "Kenapa mengejarku? Kekasihmu bagaimana?" tanyaku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kekasihku? Yang mana?" dia bertanya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Gadis penari tadi," jawabku singkat.

"Oh, Karin..., dia itu sepupuku, Hinata!" ujarnya ringan. "Ayo, aku kenalkan padanya," ajaknya sambil menarik tanganku tanpa permisi.

Aku tak sempat menolak, mengikuti langkahnya dengan sedikit berlari untuk mengimbangi geraknya.

"Kau pikir Karin kekasihku, apa itu yang membuatmu menghindariku barusan?" tanya pria tampan yang sedang menggandeng tanganku saat ini.

"Eh?! Ti-ti-tidak..., bu-bukan begitu...," jawabku gugup.

"Hn? Jangan-jangan tadi kau cemburu melihat Karin menciumku?" dia bertanya lagi. Kali ini sambil menoleh dan menyeringai menggodaku.

"Eh?! Si-siapa yang cemburu? Se-sembarangan...!" cetusku pura-pura ketus.

Akan tetapi dia malah tertawa mendengar ucapanku. Dia pasti melihat perubahan warna di pipiku, karena aku sendiri merasa wajahku memanas seketika saat dia tertawa.

_**Scene 3**_

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Hinata?" tanya pria tampan bermata biru yang sedang duduk di hadapanku setelah menyesap kopi hitam favoritnya.

"Aku baik. Kau sendiri?" aku balik bertanya.

"Tak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya karena aku bertemu lagi denganmu," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Apa kau sadar kita sudah hampir 3 tahun tidak bertemu, Hinata?" dia bertanya ringan.

"Be-benarkah selama itu, Naruto?" aku balik bertanya.

"Begitulah!" jawabnya singkat. "Apakah kau rindu padaku, Hinata?" dia bertanya spontan.

"Eh?! Ti-ti-tidak...! Si-siapa yang rindu? Kau yang rindu padaku!" tukasku menyanggah dengan balik menuduhnya.

"Wajahmu merah, Hinata! Akui saja..., hehehe...," ucapnya sambil terkekeh.

"Ugh! Ka-kau tidak berubah...!" ujarku kesal menahan jengah.

"Lama tidak melihatku, sekarang kau pasti berpikir aku semakin tampan," dia berbicara dengan nada angkuh.

Akan tetapi, sejenak kemudian dia tersenyum lebar sambil sedikit menyeringai. Ya, senyumnya tidak berubah. Syukurlah! Karena aku sangat merindukan wajahnya yang tersenyum secerah ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di Paris?" dia bertanya dengan nada ingin tahu.

"Menghabiskan liburan musim panas," jawabku apa adanya.

"Liburan musim panas?" lagi-lagi dia bertanya.

"Aku mendapatkan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Jerman, Naruto," ujarku memberikan sedikit penjelasan. "Setelah pulang dan mengunjungi keluarga Kak Neji, aku manfaatkan waktu yang masih tersisa untuk keliling Eropa," lanjutku kemudian.

"Hm, begitu rupanya," gumamnya merespon ceritaku.

"Kau sendiri?" lagi, aku balik bertanya.

"Liburan musim panas juga. Kebetulan sepupuku, Karin, belajar fashion di sini, jadi aku sekalian mengunjunginya," jawabnya santai.

Sejenak kemudian dia terdiam. Aku memandanginya dengan tatapan lembut. Berada di dekatnya saat ini, entah kenapa hatiku merasa tenang. Dia membalasku dengan cara yang sama, sambil tetap menikmati kopi hitamnya yang nyaris habis.

"Lalu, anakmu? Siapa yang merawatnya?" tiba-tiba dia bertanya tanpa basa-basi. "Apakah Sasu-...?"

"Dia sudah meninggal," jawabku memotong ucapannya. "Aku keguguran," lanjutku lirih.

"Hi-Hinata...?" cangkir dalam genggamannya nyaris terjatuh. "Maafkan aku," ucapnya lirih.

Perlahan dia meletakkan cangkir kopinya ke atas meja. Kemudian memandangku dengan tatapan cemas. Senyuman yang biasanya terukir di wajahnya hilang tanpa sisa.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahutku pelan, sambil tersenyum masam.

"Jadi, apakah kalian..., mmh..., menikah?" dia bertanya dengan canggung dan ragu.

"Jika aku menikah dengannya, mungkinkah aku berada di sini sekarang?" aku balik bertanya, retoris.

"Oh..., maaf..., bukan begitu maksudku. Maaf...," tukasnya mencoba meralat ucapan yang sebelumnya.

"Kadang aku berpikir, kenapa aku yang mengalami semua ini? Kenapa aku yang harus menjalani kehidupan seperti ini? Kenapa Tuhan tidak memilih orang lain saja untuk merasakan sakit ini?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi, padanya juga pada diri sendiri.

Dia menggeser duduknya mendekat kepadaku. Kemudian tangannya meraih jemariku, menggenggamnya lembut. Aku membalas genggaman tangannya dengan meremas jemarinya sekuat tenaga. Seperti saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya dulu. Saat dia mengulurkan tangannya dan membiarkanku menyalurkan kesedihanku dengan cara meremas jemarinya sekuat yang aku bisa.

"Kau tahu, Hinata?" dia bertanya sambil menepuk pelan punggung tanganku yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Apa?" aku balik bertanya.

Dia bergerak mendekat. Jemarinya meraih rambutku, menepikannya lalu menyelipkannya ke belakang telingaku.

"Ujian yang luar biasa..., hanya diberikan untuk orang yang luar biasa pula...," bisiknya lirih.

"Na-Naruto...," aku tercengang mendengar ucapannya.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena kau telah berhasil melewati semua ujian itu dengan baik," lanjutnya sambil bergerak menjauh.

Aku menghela nafas. Kemudian memandangnya sambil berusaha tersenyum. Melihatku nyaris menangis, dia menepuk bahuku lembut.

"Hn..., i-iya...," bisikku lirih sambil berusaha tersenyum. "Kopimu sudah habis?" tanyaku mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Hn, begitulah," jawabnya singkat.

"Kau luang? Maukah kau menemaniku jalan-jalan? Sebenarnya, aku tersesat tadi," ujarku sambil menarik tanganku, lalu memainkan kedua jari telunjukku, malu.

Dia tersenyum tipis tanpa seringai menggoda seperti biasanya. Kemudian tangannya kembali meraih tanganku, menggenggam erat jemariku.

"Kau boleh tersesat di manapun di bumi ini," ucapnya sambil mengacak rambutku. "Tapi hatimu hanya boleh tersesat di dalam hatiku, Hinata," lanjutnya sambil mendekap tangan kananku dan menekankannya ke dada kirinya.

Aku terhenyak. Telapak tanganku terasa begitu hangat. Dari sana, dapat kurasakan detak jantungnya yang berdebar cepat. Sama persis seperti debaran jantungku.

"Na-Naruto...," aku mendadak gagap karena tak tahu harus berkata apa. "Terima kasih, Naruto," bisikku lirih.

Aku tersenyum tipis menahan tangis. Hatiku terasa pilu, tapi juga penuh haru.

"Sama-sama," sahutnya singkat. "Nah, Hinata! Kau ingin jalan-jalan kemana sekarang?" kini dia yang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

_**Scene 4**_

"Oya, bagaimana kabar Sekrup?" tanya pria yang sedang berjalan di sampingku.

Aku menoleh mengerutkan dahi hingga kedua alisku nyaris bertaut di atas hidungku.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Sekrup, Neji, kakak sepupumu yang menyebalkan itu, hehehe...," jawabnya sambil terkekeh.

BUGH! Aku memukul lengannya dengan geram.

"Jangan mengolok Kak Neji! Dia kakak yang sangat menyayangiku," ujarku serius.

"Aku tahu! Jika tidak, dia mana mau repot-repot menerima tiga pukulan dariku dulu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"A-apa kau bilang?" tanyaku terkejut luar biasa.

"Iya, aku memukulnya tiga kali karena dia melakukan tiga kesalahan kepadaku," jawabnya memberi penjelasan yang justru membuatku semakin bingung.

"Memang apa salah Kak Neji padamu?" tanyaku lagi, penasaran.

"Pertama, dia membantumu menyembunyikan realita menyakitkan yang telah kau alami," jawabnya sambil tersenyum menahan getir.

'Pasti tentang pemerkosaan itu,' batinku dalam hati.

"Kedua, dia membantumu menyembunyikan kehamilanmu," lanjutnya sambil menoleh ke arahku.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, menyembunyikan wajahku.

"Ketiga, dia membantumu menyembunyikan perasaanmu," dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang kian lembut.

"A-apa...?!" aku terkesiap tak percaya. Rasanya seperti ditelanjangi tanpa sempat melarikan diri.

Sontak aku berhenti melangkah. Kakiku seperti terpaku ke bumi. Tubuhku mendadak beku di tengah jalan. Lidahku bahkan tiba-tiba kelu dan tenggorokanku tercekat hingga tak satu katapun mampu terucap untuk menyangkal tuduhan yang belum sempat terucap olehnya.

"Kau mencintaiku, Hinata," bisiknya sambil menoleh ke belakang, memandangiku dengan tatapan setajam pedang.

Aku membalas tatapan itu dengan cara yang sama. Setidaknya aku berusaha agar jendela hatiku bisa menyembunyikan isi di dalamnya.

Namun, semakin banyak tirai terpasang, justru semua semakin terlihat jelas. Karena semakin banyak air mataku tergenang, senyum yang terukir di sudut bibirnya justru semakin mengembang.

"Iya, kan? Hinata?" dia bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Kau tega sekali mempermainkan aku, Naruto..., hiks...," kali ini aku benar-benar sudah tak sanggup lagi. "Kau tahu aku mencintaimu, tapi kau malah pergi tanpa pamit lebih dulu!" aku memekik nyaris menjerit karena tak dapat menahan emosi.

Aku berlari mendekatinya dan memukuli dada kekarnya bertubi-tubi. Air mataku pun mulai membasahi pipi.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata...," dia mengenggam kedua pergelangan tanganku, berusaha membuatku berhenti memukulinya.

"Kau tega sekali meninggalkanku sendirian..., hiks...," air mataku tumpah. Luka yang dulu meruah kini seketika berubah.

"Kau yang meninggalkanku, Hinata," ujarnya mengingatkan.

"Aku tahu..., dan aku menyesal...," jawabku spontan. "Teramat sangat menyesal..., hiks...," lanjutku lirih.

"Ssh..., sudah..., jangan menangis lagi, Hinata," bujuknya sambil mengusap bahuku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto...," lanjutku sambil menghapus air mataku. Namun kembali menetes sekali lagi.

"Aku tahu, dan aku sangat bersyukur kita bertemu lagi," ujarnya sambil meraih pundakku. "Itu artinya, kita berjodoh," sambungnya sambil memelukku erat, mengunci tubuhku dalam dekapannya yang begitu hangat.

"Na-Naruto...," bisikku sambil membalas dekapannya dengan pelukan yang lebih erat.

"Berjanjilah, Hinata! Jangan sembunyi lagi, jangan ragu lagi," pintanya tanpa mengiba. Membuatnya terdengar seperti sebuah perintah.

_**Scene 5**_

"Hhh..., aku lelah, Naruto! Kakiku rasanya seperti hampir patah!" pekikku sambil memijat betisku sendiri. "Terima kasih sudah menemaniku," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak usah sungkan," ujarnya ringan. "Kau menginap dimana, Hinata?" dia bertanya sebelum membiarkanku berpamitan.

"Di hotel. Kau sendiri?" entah kenapa aku malah balik bertanya.

"Di apartemen Karin," jawabnya santai. "Kalau begitu, akan kuantar kau kembali ke hotel," ujarnya menawarkan. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

Hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk sampai di hotel dengan menggunakan taksi. Kemudian dia mengantarku hingga ke depan pintu kamar tempatku menginap.

"Kau ingin mampir sebentar atau langsung pulang?" tanyaku kepadanya.

"Kau ingin aku mampir sebentar atau aku langsung pulang?" dia malah membalikkan pertanyaanku.

Sontak aku menatapnya. Mengamati ekspresi yang terukir di wajah tampannya. Mata birunya bercahaya. Seperti langit biru musim panas benua Eropa. Melihat seringai tipis di sudut bibirnya, aku tersipu sambil mengulum senyum.

"Aku akan makan malam sendirian," ucapku tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Dia tersenyum lebar mendengar jawabanku. Aku tahu dia pasti tahu maksudku. Kemudian dia mengikutiku masuk ke kamar.

"Duduklah! Aku mau mandi dulu," ujarku sambil meletakkan tasku di atas ranjang.

Dia hanya tersenyum tipis melihatku. Jengah, aku segera berpaling untuk menghindari tatapan matanya. Tanpa permisi, aku segera melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

"Hinata," cegahnya tiba-tiba, mencekal pergelangan tanganku. "Aku merindukanmu," perlahan dia menarik tanganku.

Aku urung melangkah. Memutar tubuhku, lalu kembali mendekatinya. Sedetik kemudian aku sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Aku sedikit menengadah agar bisa memandang wajahnya. Tanganku menyentuh dada bidangnya, berusaha menjaga jarak. Namun kedua tangannya kini bergerak ke belakang punggungku, mengunci tubuhku dalam pelukan.

"Na-Naruto...," aku berbisik lirih menyebut namanya.

"Ijinkan aku menemanimu malam ini, Hinata" pintanya sambil berbisik tepat di telingaku.

Aku menunduk menyembunyikan wajahku yang tersipu. Akhirnya akupun mengangguk pelan. Sejenak kemudian, dia menepikan poniku, lalu mengecup keningku dengan lembut.

_**Scene 6**_

"Good morning, My Sunny Princess," bisiknya di telingaku.

"Mmh...," aku menggeliat menjauh karena geli.

Akan tetapi tangan kekarnya yang melingkari pinggangku segera menahanku dan menarik tubuhku agar kembali ke dalam dekapannya. Dada bidangnya yang telanjang membentur punggungku. Jelas sekali kehangatannya langsung terasa menyentuh kulitku karena aku pun telanjang tanpa sehelai benangpun di bawah selimut tebal.

"Na-Naruto...," sapaku gugup, malu.

"Jangan bergerak! Kau bisa membangunkan ehem..., kau tahu maksudku...," bisiknya sambil mengecup daun telingaku, sementara jemari panjangnya membelai perutku.

"Mmh..., hentikan, Naruto!" pekikku menahan gerak tangannya yang menjalar ke atas. "Jika tidak, kau yang akan membangunkan..., mmh..., kau tahu...," balasku sambil menyingkirkan tangannya dari perutku.

"Kau melarangku atau merangsangku? Hei, Hinata...?" dia bertanya sambil menggulingkan tubuhku hingga terkunci di bawah tubuhnya.

"Ah!" aku memekik sambil berusaha berontak. Namun dia menahan kedua pergelangan tanganku dan menekannya pada bantal hingga benda empuk itu melesak.

"Jangan mendesah! Kau membuatku bergairah!" ancamnya menahan geram.

"Jangan memancing! Kau membuat kepalaku jadi pusing!" balasku sambil terus meronta agar dia melepaskanku.

Dia tersenyum lebar melihat reaksiku. Seakan terbang di atas awan, dia mulai menjelajahi setiap inci tubuhku dengan sentuhan jemarinya. Dan setiap jejak jemarinya dihapus oleh kecupan bibirnya.

"He-hentikan, Naruto..., a-aku masih lelah...," pintaku sambil berusaha menahan diri agar tidak merintih, apalagi mendesah lagi.

"Mmh..., tapi aku tidak bisa lelah, Hinata," bisiknya di sela-sela kecupan yang mendarat tepat di antara dadaku. "Aku mana mungkin lelah mencintaimu...," sambungnya sambil melirikku, lalu mengerlingkan mata sambil menyeringai menggodaku.

"Ka-kau..., aah!" ucapanku terpotong oleh desahan nikmat yang meluncur keluar tanpa sempat kutahan akibat sentuhan lidahnya pada titik paling peka di puncak dadaku. "Ka-kau..., curang...," aku menjambak surai pirangnya, alih-alih menjauhkan kepalanya, aku justru menekannya ke dadaku.

Sejenak kemudian dia menjauh, meluruskan kedua lengannya untuk menyangga tubuh. Tatapan lembut kedua mata birunya membuatku luluh. Ini dia, pria yang selama ini kurindu. Wajahnya yang tampan, tatapan mata birunya yang dalam, dan senyumnya yang riang dan menawan.

"Hinata, menikahlah denganku," ucapnya pelan.

Sontak aku tercengang. Tubuhku tiba-tiba terasa menegang. Benar-benar tak percaya pada indera pendengaran. Karena rasanya lebih terdengar seperti sebuah perintah daripada sebuah lamaran.

"Liburan musim panas masih tersisa seminggu. Kita pulang dan aku akan melamarmu," dia berkata seolah sebuah pernikahan itu mudah. Membuatku mengulum bibirku sendiri karena menahan tawa.

"Na-Naruto..., ta-tapi kan..., mmh...," aku bingung harus berkata apa untuk menanggapi semua yang dia katakan barusan. Akhirnya kepalaku bergerak mengangguk, dan itu cukup untuk mengukir senyum di wajahnya yang tampan lebih lebar.

Dan pagi ini, sepertinya aku belum bisa beristirahat karena dia tak memberi jeda sedetikpun untukku.

_**_The End_**_

AN:

Hhh...leganya...

Ini adalah akhir kisah tentang 'AKU' yang sesungguhnya...

(semoga kisahku juga bisa berakhir seperti ini...aamiin...)

Well, thanks again for reading and feel free to write any review in the box below.

See ya, minna...

Salam,

uL!eZha


End file.
